eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
E depois do adeus
|year = 1974 |semiplace = -- |semipoints = -- |position = 14th |points = 3 |previous = Tourada |next = Madrugada }} E depois do adeus was the Portuguese entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1974 performed by Paulo de Carvalho. A ballad, it is the story of a man who is faced with the end of a relationship. He tells his lover how he feels, likening her to "a flower that I picked", implying that the relationship was of a comparatively short duration. He also comments on the nature of love itself, singing that it is "winning and losing". It was performed 16th on the night, following Switzerland and preceding Italy. At the close of voting, it finished in joint last place with 3 points. The song also has an important place in Portuguese history. It was the first of two signals that helped launch the Carnation Revolution in 1974 which eventually succeeded in overthrowing the government in power at that time - the initial signal for the rebels was the song's debut playing on the radio. According to The Eurovision Song Contest: The Official History, it was described as "the only Eurovision entry to have actually started a revolution". Lyrics Portuguese= Quis saber quem sou, o que faço aqui Quem me abandonou, de quem me esqueci Perguntei por mim, quis saber de nós Mas o mar não me traz tua voz Em silêncio, amor, em tristeza enfim Eu te sinto em flor, eu te sofro em mim Eu te lembro assim, partir é morrer Como amar é ganhar e perder Tu vieste em flor, eu te desfolhei Tu te deste em amor, eu nada te dei Em teu corpo, amor, eu adormeci Morri nele e ao morrer renasci E depois do amor, e depois de nós O dizer adeus, o ficarmos sós Teu lugar a mais, tua ausência em mim Tua paz que perdi, minha dor que aprendi De novo vieste em flor, te desfolhei E depois do amor, e depois do nós O adeus, o ficarmos sós |-| Translation= I wanted to know who I was, what I’m doing here Who has abandoned me, whom I forgot I asked myself, I wanted to know about us But the sea doesn’t bring me your voice In silence, my love, in sadness at last I feel you like a flower, I feel you hurting me I remember you, leaving is dying Like loving is winning and losing You came as a flower that I have picked You gave me your love, I gave you nothing In your body, my love, I fell asleep I’ve died in it and after dying I was reborn And after love, and after us Saying goodbye, staying alone Your empty place, your absence in me Your peace that I lost, my sorrow that I gained Again you came as a flower that I picked And after love, and after us Saying goodbye, staying alone Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1974 Category:Portugal Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Joint last